Gender Swapped!
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: This time Shining Saotome made a very crazy thing. Maybe crazier than the other things. What is it? he just made a gender swapping potion. But that's not the main idea. The things is What if... ittoki otoya accidentally drank the potion? What would happen now? How would they react? can he take being a girl? Would he be able to come back to his true self? Read to find out ;D
1. GENDEEER! SWAAAP!

**Summary: This time Shining Saotome made a very crazy thing. Well much more crazier than the other things that he do… What it is? It's just that he made a swapped gender potion. Asking how? Well don't know either… but the thing is what if Ittoki Otoya accidentally drank the potion and make him turn into a girl? Would he be able to come back to his true form? Will he be able to handle being a girl? How will the people react? What will they do? But most importantly… what would Tokiya Ichinose. His roommate and his secret crush react?**

**Gender Swapped!**

"Bwahahaha!" Laugh Shining Saotome as he put various things on a boiling cauldron. He is wearing a wizards clothes and hat, he also had this weird staff on his hand while chanting weird incantations. And then

"AND MOTE IT BE!" His booming voice echoed through the room and the smoke came up high from the cauldron making a explosive sound and then

"Time to make the secret ingredient," He said and go to grab things. A red rose, vanilla, green leaf and many more… and after he gathered the things he stands in front of them all and mix them up together while also chanting a different words

"Now… now… the potion is done!" He said and mix the liquid of a half a bottle that he get from the cauldron and the bottle of the mix.. or more of the secret ingredient. And as the two substance mix a smoke of a pink appeared with a mix of a girls scent

"Now the gender swapper is complete! BWAHAHAHA!" He laugh while holding the little bottle

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanami!" Shouted Otoya as he saw Haruka

"Ittoki-kun," She called out to with a smile

" The Head master said that he need to discuss things with us on his room. Along with the group," Otoya said mentioning the Starish Band

"Ok… Come on lets gather them up," She said and two people run to look for their group

.

.

.

.

"Head master," Haruka said as she knocked on the door of the room

"Come in," He said. Somehow the time that Otoya was getting closed on the room he felt like his stomach flutter back and his feet getting heavy. Weird he thought.

"So… Nanami Haruka, Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya, Kuruso Shou and Shinomiya Natsuki. I have something to discuss for all of you," He said and mention the group to sit down on the couch. They obliged and sat down

"So Ringo-san… Can you please make tea for our students," Saotome said and Ringo nodded

"What is this thing you want to discuss with?" Asked Tokiya

"Well…" And then he started to blabbered things on his own way of talking

**Ringo's Pov**

Hmm…. I wonder what kind of tea should I make? Oh! Maybe a green tea. I said to myself smiling and I get the box where the green tea is.

I took nine Aynsley tea cups. Make the tea and finish! But then…

'_swoosh…'_

The wind blew a little since the window is open. And then a nice smell hit my nose trills. It was so nice. Like a girls scent but also like a sweet treats.

I walk around and took the scents trace and found a small bottle on the Head masters table. A pink liquid with a mix of red liquid is in there. I took the bottle and smell the scent. It smell so nice… making me crazy over it. Maybe I can put it on the teas? Yeah…

So I run back to the still hot green tea and put a small droplet on the first cup when…

"Ringo!" Shouted the Head master to me, making me yelp from surprised.

"W-what is it head master?" I asked still a little surprised

"The tea," Now he said it more calmly. When I look once again on the teas… and the bottle it had been poured down on a single cup!. But where?... It should have a little hint of a color red or pink.. but then

It was like I didn't put any. I look on my feet maybe it drip on the floor? But nothing. And then I look on the silver tray there's a stained of the liquid

"Wah…. Ringo-sensei… what is that smell?" I heard Haruka asked and then I heard the others sniffed the air

"Yeah.. Ringo- san what's that smell?" Asked Otoya

"Well maybe my new perfume it is," I make a excused and walk over them to give the tea. I took fast the tea that I expect I had poured all the substance

**Ittoki's Pov**

Wahh…. The smell is so nice. And when I took my cup the smell gets more strong… It was so nice to smell. Slowly I took a sip and felt relief wash over my body. Like cleansing me… or more.. of

"ahh…." I coughed with a crack voice. Everyone attention is on me.

"Ittoki-kun what's the problem?!" Shouted Haruka worried. All of them shouted my name but then I saw Ringo-sempai. She had this shocked face with both her palms covering her mouth and her eyes are big like scared and shocked. And then I blocked out last seeing Tokiya's worried face.

.

.

.

.

**Minutes past as Ittoki past out**

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," This words kept on repeating on Ringos mouth while crying

"Ringo-sempai it's not your fault," Haruka said as she sooth the back of the crying teacher

"Its my fault! Maybe that thing is not really need to put on food," She cried again and the others along with the head master look at her confused

"What thing?" Asked Tokiya

"The bottle that I got from the Head master table," She said and pointed to the used empty bottle on the table

The Head master rushed to his desk and fail to find the bottle of potion he made. He turn around and look on the table where Ringo always make tea and there on the table he saw its bottle empty

The Head master turn around with a frown on his face

"Otoya- kun drank a gender changing potion," The head master mumbled but the words didn't made its escape from the ears of the people on the room

"Gender changing?" Asked all of them confused

"Yes… I made it on my secret base," He said ad spun around again like the usual

"And why do you make it?" Asked Ren curious

"Simple… because I want to experience the feeling of being a girl," He said like the normal thing on the world. And because of its dumbness even Ringos crying stop in a snapped. Masato even had his jaws hanging open along with the others and also had their color drained out of their body

'_What a Lame excuse.. to make that kind of potion,'_ They all thought on the same time. But then

"Ugh…" They heard a low groan and look at where Otoya is. And found a girl version of him

His hair grew and It was now pass her shoulders. Her eyes become more round and wide. Her lips are pinkish red. She still wear the same uniform but it was quite baggy and big for her so she look cute on it. He also gets small maybe even smaller than Shou and only on the same height as Haruka.

The people gathered around him. And he look up at them with those big red innocent eyes

"What's the problem?" He asked and even his voiced change into a deep mans cheery voice to a sweet calm little voice of a girls

"EHH!?" All shouted well of course except for the Head master who's laugh is echoing on their background…

**So What do you think on my second fic in here? Ehehe… sorry if there are grammatical errors and spellings since I'm not really good at it…. Gomen…. Demo I'm going to do my best ;D So what do you think on my fourth fanfic and second one here? Ehehe…. And as you can see I like making Ittoki a girl because I really love playing with him ahaha! I like to torture the ukes.. opps… and anyway is it ok? Do you like me to continue? Please answer my questions and please**

**Review ok?**


	2. Teasing and Waiting

**Gender Swap**

"So what are we going to do now..." Nanami said thinking deeply while looking at the much more looking problematic guy... well she mean girl on the room

"What's the big deal with that? We knows well that Ittoki will be Ittoki," Tokiya said as he stared at the scarlet haired guy over the corner, curled up and prison on he's very own little gloomy world

"No I won't never let that happen!" Shouted Ren that earn all of the attention

"Well... Ittoki might be Ittoki... and for ever will be, but still this is now different... he's now a girl... and who knows how long will he be like that? And for Tokiya? I know how a guy's hormones go on..." Ren said nodding after he's oh... so wonderful speech that really pissed off Tokiya... Is he saying he would raped the scarlet haired?! Pfft.. as if...

"Are you pin pointing something?" Asked Tokiya who stood up and walk in front of Ren who is only a two steps away

"Man... we're both guys so I know that a guy will be a guy over a girl," Ren said sternly... if Tokiya isn't good with controlling reactions and emotions this time he might be as red as a ripe tomato... but because as a good actor he manage to compose his self

"I don't know what you mean... but if you guys keep on that problem I don't care..." Tokiya said and walk out...

Yeah currently all of them of course except for Otoya are being problematic at a matter... Where will he they mean she sleep tonight? and for the other following nights until she is like that

_FlashBack..._

_"UWaahhh! this can't be happening! this can't be!" Shouted Otoya miserably as he stared at his reflection on the mirror at the Principal's office_

_"I-Ittoki-kun..." Haruka tried to calm the man that is now a girl..._

_All of them tried too... all of them tell something that they think will calm down the girl Otoya but none of them had the success... and the Principal? He just put the girl into a much worst state after he free up he's words from his mouth_

_"Oh and as far as I remember... if you drank all the potion it will take some time before the effects vanishes... I actually didn't really get of the expiration on the book, but oh well... if you are lucky it will vanish soon if not... oh well I don't really know... BWAHAHAHAHA!" and then jump out of the window and is been catch by his private helicopter_

_And if course all of them just looked at him... after seconds later_

_"UWAHH! NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't like this! and I will forever won't! this is the worst!" Shouted Otoya crying right now... He's friends pity him... but oh well what should they do anyway?_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey how about we look for the book Principal is talking about," Natsuki said that once again for the second time earn everyone's attention

"But we don't know if where it is..." Haruka said and everyone just sighed

After the long discussion all of them exited... Haruka lent Otoya some clothes which of course he insist to wear, because he said he's a man and not a girl...

But in the end Otoya wore the gray mini skirt and white blouse with a matching black sandals and of course even the... you know?

"Kawaii~" Natsuki chimed in and took pictures of her, Otoya just laugh a bit and for Shou he was a bit thankful that this time Natsuki isn't interested on testing those girly clothes on him...

"And Shou wear this maid uniform~" Natsuki said that made him earn a good upper cut from the midget... Okay Shou thought that he should eat up he's thoughts...

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Otoya just sighed... he's friends is a one wacky group...

"So what happened with your discussion?" Asked Tokiya who is now in front of he's... she's face without noticing... He's heart race in an abnormal beat, and blood rush up to he's face in a sudden pop out of he's room mate in front of him... I mean her (For real what should I call Otoya? in this a him or a her or a she or a he?!)

"A-ano... they decided it's better to discuss things up when the Principal is finally on the sight, so we can asked for a reversed potion or something," Otoya said while looking away at the stare Tokiya is giving him

"Why are you wearing those?" Tokiya asked putting his hands to locked the scarlet haired

"A-ahm... as you see... I'm a girl now so my older clothes won't fit anymore... As what you saw earlier even my uniform is to damn big for me," He said looking away the blue haired man leaned in and lock the the door behind Otoya which made his heart raced... Well who won't? They never do lock doors well except if they are going to change clothes even when they leave the room they aren't locking it... but now... he blushed at the thought of whether what will Tokiya will do.

He saw how the blue haired man leaned on his ear and if it was possible his heart exploded.

"Is Natsu bugging you?"

"Huh?" the only thing he said as all those feelings slowly died down

"I can heard them outside... if I won't lock it he might just barged in and push you to wear some more clothes," Tokiya said as he back away and went over to his own bed and then close his eyes

_'I felt kind a disappointed'_

A sigh then escape his lips

_'Wait! what am I even saying?!' _ Shouted Otoya inside of his head realizing what he just thought

**Tokiya's Pov**

I was about to go out because I'm worried that something bad happen to Otoya, but when the door was like one hand stretch away from me it open and Otoya slips inside. I actually felt like jumping into him because of his cu- nevermind

"So what happened with your discussion?" I asked suddenly, I saw his shock face as he saw me...I guess he have the right to be shock I just suddenly talk and add the fact that I'm close to I him

"A-ano... they decided it's better to discuss things up when the Principal is finally on the sight, so we can asked for a reversed potion or something," He said those words while averting my gaze, I saw how his eyes shook as if it's looking at many things and his blushing. I then noticed that skimpy clothes his wearing. What a careless guy... he know that his going to be rooming with a guy he should at least put on some jeans or something long!

"Why are you wearing those?" I asked kind of annoyed of that short skirt his wearing, I put on my hand on the door which is only behind him... I felt footsteps coming closer...

"A-ahm... as you see... I'm a girl now so my older clothes won't fit anymore... As what you saw earlier even my uniform is to damn big for me," I then leaned in and lock the door behind. Okay I might find him cute, defenseless and a girl that you can rape right now but no! I won't do that! But some teasing won't hurt right?

So to tease him a bit more I leaned to his ear and whispered things

"Is Natsu bugging you?" Well i really do plan to asked it...

"huh?" Actually I feel like laughing on his face... he sees dissapointed

"I can heard them outside... if I won't lock it he might just barged in and push you to wear some more clothes," Yeah because if ever he push some more skimpier ones and even put on girls stuff underneath you I might really rape you tonight. But then I walk towards my bed cause I'm afraid I might do something I musn't if I continue teasing him

**I know pretty lame chapter... even though it took me forever... Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very late update! My apologies~**

**Please support the story and my other stories too.. (But author you mostly have Ft ones and there's only three on-going the others are complete) (At least I want to hear them say something! duh!)**

**Anyway I know I have many grammar error so who can be my Beta Reader? :)**

**Be sure to be ready if you want to apply cause I'm a one hell of a grammar error maker XD**


End file.
